thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150211183604
Next morning everything is back to normal. We wake up at six, all three of us now that Cole made our room his permanent residence. The kid is so small he can sleep at the bottom of my bed without really bothering me. Cole gets ready first, like always, and he bolts out of the room to get breakfast. "So I was thinking..." Kas starts, "maybe I should move to another room." What?! Where did that come from? "What are you talking about? Didn't we all agree that we should stay together?" "Technically we didn't say anything like that." "I thought it went without saying." "Well yeah but it seems that we are staying here more than we thought we would and Cole is not going anywhere anytime soon. I think he needs to sleep in an actual bed. Besides I'm not going far, just a couple of rooms away." Oh I see now... "You mean closer to Susie's room." I don't know why this is bothers me so much. It shouldn't. She is not wrong, actually she is being rather practical. But it does bother me, a lot, and I'm not doing a good job at hiding it. "Whatever, you are right, you should go, but I won't be the one to say it to Cole." I walk out of the room trying not to humiliation myself more. Training is the same as always. One of the few good things this place has done is improving our fighting skills, but not thanks to them trying to make us better. Again we don't have a trainer. They don't seem very interested in training us unless you count the maze thing the over day. I can't help but doubt Andria's reason for not using her mind reading power yesterday. If she had read my mind she could have been out of the maze right after me and Cole. I push the thought away and focus on training. At some point I see Kas talking with Cole and I don't need to listen in to know that Cole is not taking it very well. Kas is shaking her head probably trying to explain to him that it's not his fault that she is leaving. I look away since I don't want them to think I'm listening. Instead I listen for Scott. I do that every once in a while just to make sure he is fine. Mostly I hear him training and his tutors explaining what he is supposed to do when he is in a mission. But the thing I haven't heard is what this mission is really about. My only guess is that they are probably talking about stuff like that in one of their soundproof rooms, or whatever. They have plenty of those. They also have floors beneath ground level where they have a lot of machines and more soundproof rooms, but that's all I know. There is a lot of echo so my hearing is not working very well and that just makes me more curious. Of course I can't ask Andria if she knows anything without revealing the lie I told her about my power and I can't go looking without compromising our stay here. They did warn us not to try entering rooms we are not allowed to enter and I'm pretty sure this is a no-go area. The moment I try listening for Scott I can tell something is wrong. I can't hear any training sounds from the floor above, where he usually trains. Instead I can hear commotion from the direction of the entrance, or at least where I think the entrance is. I only need to listen for a few seconds to understand what's going on. Scott is leaving for the mission without telling us. I should be pissed at him but worry wins. I go to Kas and pull her aside. "I talked to Cole. He didn't like it but he accepted it." "Yeah I know that's not my problem right now. Scott is leaving." She frowns. "Like right now." "But how come we don't know about it? How do you know?" "I can hear it happening." "We should tell the others and go see him." She turns around heading towards the twins but I stop her. "And how are we going to explain that we know about it?" She doesn't understand what I'm talking about at first but then it dawns on her. "Right, you and your lies!" Excuse me?! She goes back to Susie and I follow her. "Hey, have you heard anything about Scott." she asks her like it's no big deal. I'm about to yell at her for being so careless but Susie answers immediately. "They didn't tell you, did they? They will be leaving for the mission today." "Why didn't they tell us?" I ask her. She shrugs. "They do it all the time. Leaving for missions without us knowing." "We should go before he leaves" Kas says to me. I nod and go tell the others. When I walk away I see Andria approaching Kas and Susie. "I'm not sure they are going to like it if you show up while they are about to leave." Andria says to Kas. I guess she overheard our conversation. "Ask me if I care." is her answer. I can't help but smile. We arrive at the entrance 10 minutes later. There are not as many soldiers as I thought they were but they are all dressed for battle, vests and all. Thankfully they are not carrying guns but I'm certain they have plenty in the black SUVs that are waiting outside. Scott is at the back talking with some soldier but when he sees us he immediately comes to us looking confused and pissed at the same time. "What the hell people? What are you doing here? How did you find out?" "Seriously?" Kyle snaps, "You are about to leave for a mission that you may not come back from without telling us and you think you have the right to be pissed?" I feel Cole grab my hand and cling to me. Scott stares. "Who said I'm not coming back?" "That's the problem Scott!" I tell him, "we know nothing! We don't know where you are going, we don't know when you are coming back and we don't know if you'll be in danger or not!" He looks shocked to see us all worried. He sighs. "You don't have to worry about me, really." "When are you coming back?" Cole asks looking at him expectantly. "I can't tell you that buddy." "You can't be serious!" Katie snaps. The twins seem to be the most pissed of all. "How will we know when to actually start worrying?" Kas asks. "Like I said you don't have to." We all just stare at him like he is crazy. Some soldier calls his name. "Look, it's time for me to leave. You just stay safe and keep training. I'll be fine." Cole detaches himself from me long enough to give him a tight hug. We all say goodbye to him, some a little more angrily than others. We stay together at the entrance, watching Scott leaving till the black SUVs are out sight.